In automobiles, light trucks, recreational vehicles and the like which are occasionally required to haul heavy loads, it is often found that despite the original equipment cooling systems provided for the transmission, the transmission overheats. It is known in the art to provide additional cooling for the transmission oil with the addition of an auxiliary oil cooler adjacent to the existing radiator. One such system for this purpose is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,464, issued to Perez Hayden on Apr. 25, 1967.
Experience has shown that in installing any of these auxiliary oil cooler systems, it is often required to cut the steel tubing which conducts oil between the transmission and the existing oil cooling radiator. Also, since the auxiliary oil cooler is to be connected to the cut steel tubes with hose and hose clamps, it is necessary to flare and deburr the newly cut ends of the steel tubing to provide secure attachment of the hoses. The cutting and flaring tools for these procedures are generally not available to a home mechanic; thus the auxiliary oil cooler could not be properly installed by a do-it-yourself mechanic, and would not be purchased by such an individual.
Experience has shown that the steel tubing is attached to the existing oil cooling radiator by either a male flare tube fitting, or a female flare tube fitting, thus; it has been impractical to provide adaptor fittings because two were required, with one being a throw-away part.